1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic component and method of manufacturing the same; in particular, to an electronic package module and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a conventional electronic package module includes a circuit board and a plurality of electronic components disposed thereon. The electronic components may be, for example, chip packages, passive components or the like. In addition, the majority of the electronic package modules further include molding compounds to encapsulate the electronic components and provide protection of the electronic components.
However, certain electronic components, especially photoelectric components such as CMOS Image Sensors (CISs), Charge-Coupled Devices (CCDs), Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), or the like are not suitable to be encapsulated by molding compounds. It is common that the electronic package module which contains a photoelectric component and a non-photoelectric component does not have molding compound to ensure that the photoelectric components can be in normal operation.